


Dead Again, Daniel [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But not quite the same as always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Again, Daniel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Again, Daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dead%20again.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 13min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Daniel's recurring deaths are one of my favorite running gags in Stargate. :)
> 
> I got carried away working on zombie Daniel, so I ended up posting the larger version on [Tumblr ](http://kd-heart.tumblr.com/post/64589004227/in-case-youre-not-one-of-the-people-ive-already)


End file.
